


I'm sorry for trying to kill you, but at least it was hot

by CuteMCdreamskin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bad Dirty Talk, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Crying During Sex, Draco Malfoy is a Little Shit, Harry Potter Thinks Draco Malfoy is Up to Something, Harry Potter is Obsessed with Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter is a Little Shit, Hogwarts Prefects' Bathroom, M/M, Multi, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Scars, Sub Draco Malfoy, What Have I Done, draco is a needy whore, tsundere draco malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27778384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteMCdreamskin/pseuds/CuteMCdreamskin
Summary: This is set sometime during the half blood prince after Harry tried to murder Draco but it was sexy so its okay.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88





	I'm sorry for trying to kill you, but at least it was hot

It was another early Monday morning that Harry would rather be dead than be here, but here he is. After the argument he had with Draco last week where he almost, yknow, Draco has been nowhere to be seen. He did feel bad, a civil conversation would've been more productive, but Draco threw the first spell. It was self defence. But, deep down, he knew Draco doesn't want this. But the blond asshole never listens what was he supposed to do?

"Harry. Harry! Oi!" Hermione called, hitting him lightly with her book. "We're talking to you." 

"Oh, sorry, what were you saying?" Harry shakes off the thoughts, looking at his friends. 

"You've been zoning out everyday, what's on your mind?" Ginny asks concerned, resting her hand on his. 

"Nothing, honestly, just tired from studying." Harry lies, not sure if it's believable. But they seem to back off after that. 

"Draco is on his table again, how long has it been? A week?" Ron adds and Harry's head snaps up, scanning the Slytherin table until he spots Draco sat with his usual group. He looked... Tired. More than usual. Not that it was a bad thing, it kind of made him hotter. Harry shakes his head, pushing his plate away and standing.

"I'm gonna go for a bath, clear my head." Harry plants a kiss on Ginny's cheek and exits the dining hall, exhaling the breath he was holding in. He makes his way up to the prefects bathroom, stepping inside and shutting the door. He hangs his robe on the hook on the wall, filling up the bath with relaxing bath soaps. As the bath fills, he removes his clothes and glasses, placing them on the floor by the door. He then slides into the bath, leaning on the edge and closes his eyes. 'Perfect.' 

It was perfectly silent for about 10 minutes, before the door opened. Harry's eyes shot open and looked towards the door, stood there was Draco. "Get out." Draco orders, stepping into the room. 

"You get out, I was in here first." Harry defends, kind of pissed.

"You're not even supposed to be in here, and I am. So piss off."

"If you're so bothered, get in too. I'm not leaving. So cry about it." Harry leans his head back again, looking at the ceiling. Draco huffs and slams the door, locking it. He turns away and strips his clothes, placing them away from Harry's and getting in the other end of the bath. Harry lowers his eyes to look at him, Draco has his arms crossed to cover his chest, looking away from him. He can still see some of the scars that he assumes are from last week, and other vague scars he has no idea where they are from. 

There's an awkward silence, neither of them wanting to speak up. "So..." Harry trails, trying to think of something to say. "Where have you been recently?" 

"Home, to heal. What do you care?" Draco huffs, still avoiding eye contact. 'This is stupid. Why did I get in? I should've killed him.'

"I'm sorry about that, you know. I didn't know what it did and I shouldn't have done it. Can I... Look at the scars?" Harry asks tentatively, watching his body gestures carefully. 

"Do whatever." Draco mumbles, dropping his arms to his sides. Harry swims over, stopping a few inches away and leaning a hand out to run a finger over one of the scars. It was wide and long, multiple of them covering his chest and shoulders. Draco looks away, a light blush appearing on his cheeks. Harry leans down, planting a kiss to one of the scars. "I'm sorry." Draco flusters and pushes him away, instinctively covering his chest again. 

"D-don't just start kissing me like that-" Draco stutters, blushing more. How dare this freak touch him. 

"You liked it didn't you?" Harry teases, sliding his hand down Draco's chest. "That's why you're redder than my robe!" Harry slides his hand between Draco's legs, teasing his inner thigh. Draco gasps, glaring at Harry. 

"D-Don't-"

Harry grabs Draco's cock, rubbing his thumb over the tip. "Don't what?" Harry asks, leaning in to suck on the soft spot beneath his ear. Harry can feel Draco hardening in his hand as he jerks him, twisting every so often causing Draco to moan into to Harry's neck. "You're so sensitive." 

"S-shut it." Draco snarls, bucking his hips up into Harry's hand. Harry smirks and lets go, producing a whine from Draco. Harry grabs his wand, apparating a bottle of lube. He pulls himself out of the bath, patting the space next to him for Draco to follow, which he does. Harry pushes him down, spreading his legs. "You can tell me to stop anytime, okay?" 

"Just get on with it." Draco demands, needing to feel something. _Anything_. Harry squeezes some lube onto his fingers, rubbing them together and rubbing around Draco's hole. He slowly pushes two fingers in, Draco tensing around him hissing. Harry leans up on top of Draco, kissing him deeply. Draco kisses back, slowly relaxing. Harry thrusts his fingers slowly, scissoring them out and stretching Draco. He knows Draco is ready when he starts pushing his hips down on Harry's fingers, moaning. 

Harry pulls out his fingers, kissing down Draco's neck before pulling away and pouring lube onto his hand, slicking up his dick. Draco watches, biting his lip. "Turn over." Harry orders, rubbing himself slowly. Draco rolls onto his hands and knees, relaxing his hips as Harry kneels behind him. He lines himself up, pushing in deep and resting a hand on Draco's shoulder. "fuck." Harry breathes out, thrusting into him at a medium pace. 

"You're so loud." Harry groans, shoving Draco's shoulders down onto the floor and putting his hand on his head. "If you're not quiet I'll have to gag you." Harry cautions, thrusting into Draco harder. Draco covers his mouth, muffling his moans. Harry grips Draco's hair, watching the blond come undone at every touch. He never expected this to happen today but he's not complaining. 

Draco moves his hands, panting. "I-I'm close Harry." Draco warns using his other hand to rub himself in time with Harry's thrusts. He was getting dizzy, his stomach feeling like it will burst. 

"Do it, baby." Harry gives permission, gripping his hair harder. A few more thrusts and Draco is cumming all over the floor, shaking. Harry helps him ride it out and slowly pulls out, removing his hand from Draco's hair. Draco pushes himself up, turning to face Harry. He leans down and takes Harry into his mouth, sucking him slow and teasingly.

Harry puts his hand in Draco's hair, pushing him down. Draco grips Harry's thigh hard, trying not to choke as he speeds up the pace. He could feel Harry's muscles trying not to buck into his mouth, though a few times he accidentally did. "Close baby." Harry warns, leaning his head back. Draco deepthroats as Harry cums, scratching Harry's thighs as to not choke. Draco slowly pulls off, some of Harry's cum drooling out of the corners of his mouth. Harry wipes it away, handing him a tissue to spit into. Draco takes it and spits, wiping his eyes with his other hand. 

"That was amazing." Harry says breathlessly, staring at Draco. Draco just nods and leans onto Harry, trying to find the energy to move. 

This was not how he imagined his evening at all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Um well that happened,, yes drarry in 2020 stfu let me live  
> I do take requests if you ever want me to write something specific, just comment the idea and ship and I'll take it into consideration.


End file.
